


Звёзды

by fandom All Space 2020 (fandom_AllSpace_2020), vsyaplottrava



Category: Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Missing Scene, Xenophilia, Не для бартера
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25366867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_AllSpace_2020/pseuds/fandom%20All%20Space%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/vsyaplottrava/pseuds/vsyaplottrava
Summary: Для голосования:fandom All Space 2020 – "Звёзды"
Relationships: Gavin Darklighter/Asyr Sei'lar
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom All Space 2020 - Драбблы и мини G-T





	Звёзды

На шерсти у её виска рассыпаны звёзды. Он катает этот образ на языке: в мыслях так же красиво, как и на самом деле. Редко так получается. 

Густая шерсть нежно блестит даже в мёртвом свете ламп. Пятно у лба расходится брызгами, чтобы вновь собраться в единое целое у рта. Он не удерживается, смотрит на её зубки — смотрит всякий раз с тех пор, как Корран сказал про десятисантиметровые клыки у некоторых, но не у неё же, у неё они маленькие, почти как у людей, только острее, — и думает: ему, наверное, было бы приятно, если бы она его укусила. От этой мысли бросает в жар. А что, если бы он её поцеловал? Он и с обычными девушками-то не целовался, а у неё немного вытянутое лицо... морда?

Гэвин вдруг теряется. Он, оказывается, весьма смутно представляет, какое название оскорбляет ботанов меньше.

— На что уставился?

— Ни на что, — поспешно говорит Гэвин и смотрит на разобранный бластер в руках. Нечищенный бластер. Как и десять минут назад.

Взгляд Асир Гэвин чувствует кожей. Недобрый взгляд, недоверчивый, она только так на него и смотрит. Гэвин задумывается, как бы сделать так, чтобы она смотрела по-другому, и проваливается к эту мысль, как в воздушную яму.

— Прости, что?

— Я говорю, — повторяет Асир, — если тебя возбуждает то, что из-за меня тебя чуть не приговорили к смерти...

— Ничего меня не возбуждает, — возражает Гэвин, чувствуя, как пылают уши. 

Она качает головой; пушистая грива переливается иссиня-чёрным.

— В твои-то годы.

Ловушка.

— Значит, дело в годах? — Гэвин цепляется за возможность перевести тему раньше, чем понимает, что эта ещё более скользкая. Дело всегда в его возрасте, даже с эскадрильей чуть не прокатили, но тогда вступился коммандер — а сейчас что? Тоже его просить? — Давай рассуждать логически, — говорит Гэвин, абсолютно уверенный, что не способен сейчас рассуждать хоть как-нибудь. — Меня всё-таки не убили. Значит, возможно, однажды — вообще-то очень скоро — мне будет восемнадцать.

Асир подпирает голову рукой. Изгибы её тела становятся ещё более... ну, изгибами. Рассуждать логически становится ещё сложнее.

Гэвин помнит о своих шансах дожить до восемнадцати. Он помнит об Арил, о Корране, о Тайко — помнит гораздо больше, чем хотел бы — но рядом с Асир это становится... нет, не неважным. Далёким. Как будто взаправду — но не совсем.

— И, может быть, даже больше восемнадцати.

Асир смотрит на него и молчит. Секунду, другую — сердце Гэвина бухает где-то в горле. Зря. Точно зря, сейчас она его выгонит или действительно убьёт, а может, уйдёт сама — поди разбери, что будет хуже. Но вместо этого Асир вдруг тихо рычит, прищурив глаза так, что они почти скрылись за ресницами, и Гэвин не сразу понимает, что это значит.

— Почему ты смеёшься?

— Потому что ты смешной, — говорит она, и это вроде бы подтверждает все возможные страхи: Асир считает его смешным, вся эскадрилья считает его смешным, но Гэвин смотрит на её приоткрытые губы, смотрит в лиловые глаза, и...

...и ему почему-то не обидно.

**Author's Note:**

> Для голосования:  
> fandom All Space 2020 – "Звёзды"


End file.
